1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method of the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-003001, there are image forming apparatuses that determine, out of images of a plurality of pages to be printed, print an image of a color page on a sheet for color printing and an image of a monochromatic page on a sheet for monochromatic printing (e.g., plain paper). When such image forming apparatuses are used, enhanced image quality can be obtained since a color image is printed on a sheet for color printing. Further, the sheet cost can be saved since a monochromatic image is printed on a sheet for monochromatic printing.
However, if a print job of documents including both a color page and a monochromatic page is executed, since the printed output includes a sheet for color printing as well as a sheet for monochromatic printing, the printed output as a whole includes sheets of a different color and material.
When a user prepares printed output for a specified purpose (e.g., paper handed out to customers or reference materials distributed at meetings), the user may not desire to have a sheet for color printing and a sheet for monochromatic printing in a mixed manner. However, if the conventional image forming apparatus is used, the user is unable to know that the printed output may include a sheet for color printing as well as a sheet for monochromatic printing before the job is executed. Thus, when the user knows that different types of sheets are mixed in the printed output after the execution of the print job, the user designates the storage unit that stores the sheets to be used and executes the job again if the user does not desire to have different types of sheets in a mixed manner. Accordingly, the sheets will be wasted.